


Bullet - Irondad & Spiderson

by Cassasstiel



Series: Marvel Angst Oneshots/Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He has no regard for his own safety, How Do I Tag, I actually beta read for once, IronStrange, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, stucky angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasstiel/pseuds/Cassasstiel
Summary: Basically, Peter tries to be a hero and gets shot. Tony has to be Peter's father for a minute and lecture him about why what he did worried him sick.





	Bullet - Irondad & Spiderson

There was snow flurrying through the air as Peter sailed toward Avengers Tower. It was mid-September, and unseasonably cold. The school had been a pain, and he just wanted to get to the lab to work on a new spec for his web-shooters. He was a few blocks away from the tower, a police alert flashed across his heads-up display, a robbery was taking place on West 58th Street. There was a part of Peter that just wanted to ignore the alert and just go to the tower but he knew that no matter how much he wanted to do that, he could never live with himself if someone got hurt in the time it took police to arrive.

Peter arrived and immediately flung himself down onto the sidewalk in front of one of the robbers, there were four, and this was the first line of defense. “Spider-!” The man started to shout, but Peter quickly webbed him to the building and ran inside. Two guys were ransacking the small convenience store and one held the cashier at gunpoint. 

“Aw come on guys, you know you’ve gotta pay just like everyone else, right?”  
He shot a web and pulled himself over to the two men, his right fist caught the first one across the face. The robber fell backward into the shelf and groaned as he spat out blood. The other robber pulled out a gun, which was pulled out of his hands almost immediately by a web. He swung at Peter, catching him in the jaw, the spiderling stumbled backward, pain jolted down his spine as a sharp buzzing feeling invaded his mind. 

He didn’t move fast enough. 

A loud crack filled the air as white heat shot down his right arm, his vision blanked for a second as he hit the ground. As the thugs quickly left the store, Peter pushed himself up into a crouch, he knew that his adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from feeling the bullet digging into the muscles around his shoulder, so he gave chase, hoping to keep his adrenaline going for as long as possible. 

He swung into the alley he saw the group enter, his vision was getting blurry around the edges. Blood seeped through his suit, staining the red a dark crimson. 

“Hey! The bank’s that way boys!” Peter yelled at the men, they all turned toward the vigilante. The guy with the money stood behind the rest of the guys, poised to run. Two thugs ran at him and double teamed him. His movements were sluggish and sloppy as he tried to fight the two men. The final blow dealt caught him off guard, the butt of a pistol was slammed into his skull and stars exploded across his vision. 

"Come on, let’s go!” Was the last thing Peter heard before he drifted into oblivion.

 

When he came to, it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton and his whole body was cold, he couldn’t stop shivering. 

“Peter your subclavian artery has been ruptured and you are bleeding severely. Would you like me to notify emergency services?” The AI in his suit-Karen-asked him. His heart-rate was slow, too slow, and his right arm was numb from blood loss. 

“Karen,” he croaked out, it was like his throat was filled with sandpaper, “can you call Mr. Stark?” 

“Band-aid Protocol activated, Mr. Stark has been notified, Peter.” Karen produced, and Peter nodded, his eyes felt heavy, and his body stopped shivering.  
“Good night Karen.” He breathed out and closed his eyes. 

_____

The next time Peter woke up, he was in a comfortable bed, surrounded by beeping machines. He tried sitting up, but the pain that ripped through his arm stopped him.

“Peter?” A voice sounded from the corner of the room, Peter knew the voice. 

It was Tony Stark. 

Peter swallowed, “Mr. Stark?” 

Tony got out of his chair and walked over to the side of the bed, his face was pinched and he had bags under his eyes. “How do you feel, kid?”

“I don’t feel so good Mr. Stark.” He said and winced as pain shot down his arm when he shrugged. 

“Look kid just take it easy. May is sleeping next door, okay? She’s been worried sick…” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You need to take better care of yourself kid, because when I found you, I thought-” he looked at Peter’s shoulder, “I thought you were dead Peter. Sorry if that’s dramatic or whatever but it scared the living hell out of me. You’re family Peter, and if you die, I feel like that’s on me.” He sat back down in his chair. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I promise this won’t happen again,” Peter said and looked down at the bandages across his shoulder, that’s when it finally clicked. He nearly died, he would’ve never gotten to see Aunt May’s smile again or hear Ned laugh when he made a stupid joke. He had never been more happy to be alive than he was right now. 

“Don't worry about it kid, that’s why I’m here.”


End file.
